Night of the WerePokemon
by The Lanternkeeper
Summary: While on a peaceful vacation to see my grandmother, I find out a horrible new truth about my old friend. I hadn't seen him for three years. A lot can change in that time. Do I even know him anymore? Rated T for potential language and... GASP! DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story takes place somewhere in the Unova region, so B/W Pokemon are involved in this. Just so you know.**

**A/N: Oh, and the protagonist's party is vaguely based on my party in Pokemon Black. If you recognize my name, or if you've traded with me, send me a pm, so I can check up on how the Pokemon I traded you is doing! ^^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, there wouldn't be nearly as many ridiculous Pokemon in the latest generation. Like that ice-cream-cone Pokemon? Seriously, what's up with that? Therefore, I don't own it.**

* * *

I was excited. For the first time in over three years, I was getting to return to my favorite place. Chikawa Village. It was quiet, it was secluded, and above all, it was natural. Apart from the train line one had to take to it, there was almost no technological interference in the lives of the citizens. My grandmother, whom we were going to visit, was the ex-wife of the mayor of the town, and one of the strongest trainers who lived there.

Looking out the window of the train, I watched the trees race by, trying to catch glimpses of the native Pokemon. Sewaddle, Swadloon, Venipede, Whirlipede, and the occasional Leavanny and Scolipede were all living peacefully in the forest that surrounded the town for miles.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Oh. That's right, my sister was coming, too. Shoot... Rolling my eyes and bracing myself for more of her "poor-little-rich-girl" routine, I turned away from the window to tune out whatever the hell she had to say. "I don't understand why we have to go visit Grandma. I mean, seriously, this place is soooo boring."

Sighing, I tried again in vain to change her view. "Well, maybe if you tried having an open mind, you wouldn't be so miserable and unpleasant to be around, Lauren." At eight years old, she was a terror. Her one Pokemon, a Gothorita, was just as moody as she was, and even more dangerous. Both she and the Psychic-type were sitting across from me, arms crossed, bottom lip out.

"Hmph. Whatever." Our mom had to _force_ her to go. I went willingly. Speaking of Mom, she was in another cabin so she wouldn't have to deal with Lauren. Thanks, Mom. Thanks a bunch.

My first Pokemon, now a Samurott, was currently racing through the river alongside the train. I waved to it, and it let out an awe-inspiring cry as it leapt out of the water, spinning. My other five Pokemon were in their Pokeballs, since the train's management only allowed each rider one Pokemon to be out at a time.

After an hour of anticipation on my part and exasperation on my sister's, we arrived. Finally! "Hello, Chikawa Village!" I cried as I jumped out of the train car. Several of the residents were elderly, and had practically watched me grow up, so I was familiar.

"Ryusei!" The town's 'gatekeeper,' Riley, was, to my knowledge, the youngest person who lived here year-round. He was only five years older than me, and he'd played with me every time I'd come when I was smaller. Now, I was fifteen and he was twenty. "Hey, buddy, how are you?" he asked, jogging towards me, his long light brown hair pulled back into his usual ponytail.

"I'm doing great, Riley! It's great to see you again!" I replied, hugging my best human friend ever.

"I don't wanna go, Mom!" Seriously, Lauren? I sighed. That would be her.

Riley and I both turned to see Mom struggling with Lauren as the eight-year-old was clinging to the train doorway. "I don't care!" Mom yelled back. "You'll stay here, whether you like it or not!" After several minutes of prying, Lauren finally relinquished her grip on the train, and Gothorita stepped out, looking bored. "Phew... Hello, Riley!" she said pleasantly, her usual good mood back again. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Randella. Hi, Lauren!" Riley was friendly to everybody, regardless of whether or not they were friendly back.

"..." Lauren responded by sticking out her tongue, crossing her arms, and sitting down on the ground, determined to not enjoy herself here.

"Ahahaha! They sure are terrors at eight, aren't they?" he asked Mom, who simply nodded and sighed.

There was a large splash at the riverside, and Samurott landed next to me, playfully nuzzling Riley. "Riley, you remember my Oshawott, right?"

"Whoa! Well, while you were gone, I've been busy, too!" He reached for his belt, jumping back.

"Oh, well, I guess we better go. Come on, Lauren," Mom chided, dragging Lauren on the ground as she left us to our battle. Gothorita, unpredictable as ever, helped Mom by lifting Lauren's body in order to lighten Mom's load.

"Go, Serperior!" Riley called, and his Pokeball soared into the air. It opened, releasing white light which quickly took form.

A giant green Grass-type snake landed on the ground before me, reared its head back and cried, trilling. Samurott and Serperior quickly stepped forward to greet each other, smiling and nudging each other, before jumping back into their battle stances.

"Wait! Shall we make this interesting? I've always wanted to try a Double Battle!" I suggested.

Riley grinned. "Sure! Why not?" We both reached for another Pokeball, and in seconds, the playing field's occupants had doubled in number.

"Let's go!"

"Come on!"

"Lampent!"

"Boldore!"

The fighters were as follows:  
Me: Samurott, Lampent;  
Riley: Serperior, Boldore;

Odds not leaning in either side's favor, I began the game. "Lampent, Protect! Samurott, Surf!" A tidal wave washed over the field, Samurott on top of it, Lampent hiding within its shield.

Serperior was unfazed, but Boldore wasn't doing very well. I expected it to fall down right then and there. Miraculously, however, it remained shakily standing. "Serperior! Leaf Tornado!" Samurott was caught up in the vortex, while Serperior seemed to be laughing at it. "Boldore, Stone Edge!" Their combos were amazingly well-practiced. The Stone Edge had been expertly aimed and timed so as to hit Samurott _while it was in the vortex_. Serperior eventually ceased its tornado, and Samurott crashed to the ground.

"Ah! Samurott!" I cried. Wincing, the Formidable Pokemon struggled to remain standing. "Aerial Ace, quickly! Lampent, Flame Burst!"

Riley was fooled. "Serperior, Protect!" Thinking itself safe behind its wall of energy, Serperior could only watch the Flame Burst shatter against the shield as Aerial Ace removed what little remaining health Boldore had left. My diversion tactic had worked. "Oh, no! Boldore!"

The Rock-type trembled before collapsing, leaving Riley with one fewer Pokemon than me. "What next, Riley, my friend?"

"..." He thought for a moment, then called, "Excadrill! I need you!" The Subterrene Pokemon flew out from the Pokeball and onto the field.

"Riley!" A panicked girl, about two or three years older than me, was running towards our battlefield, cutting our battle short. "Riley! There are some strange people in the forest, and they're defiling the temple!"

Riley's expression changed from competitive to bewildered to infuriated. "Take me there, Erica! Sorry, Ryusei, we'll have to continue this later!" he yelled, calling his Pokemon back as he began to dash off.

"Are you kidding me? I'm coming, too! Samurott, return! Lampent, you too!" I called as I followed.

We arrived at Chikawa Temple just as the villains were finishing up their work. 'Defiling' wasn't quite the right word, though. 'Robbing' was more accurate. There were two people, a man and a woman, in strange uniforms leaving the temple with several PokeBalls in their possession. "Hold it!" Riley shouted. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The male answered, stowing his loot in his bag, "We are Team Plasma! We are freeing these Pokemon from their abusive trainers, as are our leader's orders!"

"That's wrong!" I countered. "If they really do belong to people, then those Pokemon belong to elderly people! They depend on those Pokemon for their health and happiness!"

This time, it was the female. "Yeah, we know! They depend on them too much! These poor Pokemon are constantly under their trainers' thumbs, so we're liberating them!"

Riley and I both drew from our belts as they followed suit. "You'll never leave with those Pokemon!" Riley cried. "We won't allow it!"

The fighters appeared.

"Zweilous!"

"Musharna!"

"Timburr!"

"Woobat!"

And so, the battle began.

"Zweilous, Crunch!"

"Musharna, Psychic!"

Their Pokemon didn't last past that turn. "Now," Riley began, an odd look on his face. "Unhand those Trainers' Pokemon, or face further consequences." I'd never seen him this angry before.

"Plasmaaaaaaaaa~!" the thugs cried. "Run away!" They dropped their bundles, and ran off.

I sighed in relief. "Well, that was easy! Riley?" Beside me, Riley was still breathing heavily, his chest heaving. It was then that I noticed a physical change that had occurred over the past three years. Without my knowing it, Riley had gotten very muscular. The veins in his neck were bulging out, and his eyes were wild. "Riley! Hey, snap out of it! They're gone!" I waved a hand in front of his face, but he remained unresponsive.

I didn't know it then, but something awful almost happened, if it hadn't been for Erica's quick thinking. "Um, Ryusei! Why don't I take you back home?" she proposed timidly, stepping out from behind a tree.

"What's wrong with Ri-"

"Oh, he's just very strongly attached to this place, and he gets really worked up whenever something happens to it. He'll be fine, he does this all the time. Come on, let's get you back home," she said more forcefully, grasping my upper arms and leading me away from the temple.

* * *

"So, how do you know so much about Riley, Erica?" My mom poured tea while asking Erica. After we'd returned to the village, Erica had brought me to my grandmother's house, and Mom had invited her over for tea, insisting Erica stay for a while. Shyly, Erica happily obliged.

"Oh, we've been friends for several years. And, um, something else recently, too..." She trailed off at the end, blushing.

Mom gasped audibly, Lauren gagged and continued coloring with Gothorita, and I was just plain confused. "What?" I half-demanded, not used to being out of the loop when it concerned my friends. "What? What are they?"

Erica, blushing redder than a Darmanitan, replied, "We're engaged," showing us the ring on her finger.

... What?

Mom squealed, acting very much like the schoolgirl she really was, and asked, "Ooh, when's the wedding, when's the wedding?" while bouncing up and down slightly.

"This week!" Her bright blue eyes shining, Erica answered, brushing her slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length, dark-chocolate-colored hair behind her ear. "Riley wanted to get married while you guys were visiting! Will you help me get ready? I don't know the first thing about making a dress!" She was less reserved now, I noticed.

Mom practically fainted out of sheer excitement. "Of course!"

Hearing this, Erica proceeded to go into deeper description of the wedding details. "I got Wendy to be the one who marries us, and Riley wants you to be the best man, Ryusei, and Lauren can be the flower girl if she wants to!" At this, she glanced over at Lauren, whose face brightened unexpectedly.

"Oh, my gosh!" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted to be part of a wedding! You were right, Ryusei! This place isn't so bad!"

I remained silent, stunned into inability to speak by this news. "Where will you be living?" Mom asked.

Still excited, Erica proudly declared, "We're going to help our Pokemon help us build a house close to the temple, so we can keep an eye on it! We're so excited!"

Wait a second... Erica was a Trainer? "You're a Trainer?" I asked suddenly.

Erica fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, then replied, "Well, sort of. I have Pokemon, but I don't battle very often. I stopped long ago."

Springing up from my seat, narrowly missing sending the tea on the table flying, I half-shouted, "Well, why didn't you say so? Will you battle me? Please?"

She looked uncertain for a little bit, but then Mom stepped in. "I'm sorry, Erica. You see, Ryusei's father left a long time ago on a search for power. Ryusei was five when I told him, and he became strongly convinced that his father had done the wrong thing. So, now, he intends on becoming as strong as possible before leaving to find his father, so that he'll win and prove his father wrong." She then gave me a look that said, _'You apologize this instant, young man!'_

However, upon hearing this, Erica's expression lit up with understanding. "Oh, I see! Yes, of course I'll help you reach your goal, Ryusei! I'll always be willing to help any friend of my fiancée's," she proclaimed, smiling as she stood up. "Let's go outside!" I was in for the hardest battle yet.

* * *

**Yup, cliffhanger! Trust me, the ensuing battle is short, but sort of epic. SO! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup, here's the second chapter! As we left off from the previous chapter, we'll start off with the battle between Ryusei and Erica, which will actually be kinda short. So! Let's get started, hm?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon, people. I never have, and if my reality manipulator keeps progressing as slowly as it is, I never will. Darn...**

* * *

Erica and I stood facing each other, in front of my grandmother's house. "Ready?" she called.

"Always!"

Mom stepped out between us and announced, "This will be a two-on-two Double Battle, with each side allowed four Pokemon. Begin!"

Mom stepped back as Erica's hand went for her shoulder bag, mine for my belt, and seconds later, we each had two fighters out. Lauren was still inside the house, exasperated by the battling.

"Let's get closer to our goal! Zweilous, Scolipede, you're on!"

"It's been a while, but let's still try our best! Sawk, Lilligant, go!"

After staring the other side down for a few seconds, I took the first move. "Don't go easy on me, Erica! Zweilous, Incinerate! Scolipede, Rollout!" I expected an easy take-down. I was headed for disappointment.

By the time my Pokemon had started their attacks, Erica had reacted with the tactical intelligence mirroring that of the Champion. "Wouldn't think of it! Sawk, Counter! Lilligant, dodge, then use Energy Ball!" Sawk caught Scolipede's horns right at the point of impact, lifted it into the air, and slammed it into the ground, my Pokemon's forced movement mimicking that of a whip. Meanwhile, Lilligant daintily evaded Zweilous' flames, then launched two Energy Balls, one into each of my Hostile Pokemon's mouths. Scolipede, battered and bruised, rolled back over to me, while Zweilous had been blown back by the force of Lilligant's attack.

I was speechless. For a little bit, that is. "Zweilous? Scolipede?" Neither Pokemon responded, unless collapsing due to unconsciousness counts as a response.

"Zweilous and Scolipede are unable to battle! The challenger's next Pokemon will now be sent out!"

"WE KNOW THAT, MOM!" I roared back, frustrated. Surprisingly, I felt a drop of water fall onto my shirt. I found that I was close to tears.

"Hey!" Mom yelled back. "We know you're losing, we know you're annoyed, but don't take it out on us!"

"Yeah, big brother!" That little...

"..." I didn't respond, instead choosing to grab my next (and last) two Pokemon and send them out. "Samurott! Lampent! Let's go!" My final two combatants were launched onto the field, and took their stances. "Aerial Ace, Flamethrower, now!" Samurott targeted Sawk, while Lampent aimed for Lilligant.

I got extremely lucky. Sawk was hit hard before the next assault, and Lilligant, assuming the Aerial Ace was for her, wasn't at all expecting Lampent's Flamethrower. The Karate Pokemon wavered for a moment, but the Flowering Pokemon couldn't withstand a supereffective move when it was a critical hit. Like I said, I got lucky. Quick to react, Erica gave her orders. "Lilligant, good job! Sawk, Karate Chop!" Her blue Pokemon aimed for my blue Pokemon, but I tried something new.

"Samurott, Aerial Ace! Quickly, before you get hit!" Somehow, Samurott intercepted Sawk's blow, sending the Karate Pokemon flying into a tree.

"Lilligant and Sawk are also unable to battle! The two sides are now equal in numbers!"

Erica recalled her two fainted fighters, and quickly sent out her next two. Down to the wire... "Volcarona, Stoutland! Now!"

I recognized the Big-Hearted Pokemon, but the other one was new. It was like a giant bug with six wings, and it radiated heat like the sun did. "What the heck is that thing?" I pointed at it.

Wasting no time, Erica informed me, "It's a Volcarona. It's a Sun Pokemon, and it's Bug and Fire type. Speaking of which... Stoutland! Sunny Day! Volcarona, Solarbeam!"

Stoutland howled, and the sunlight intensified several times. While I was caught off guard by this, Volcarona promptly wiped the floor with Samurott. Thanks to the stronger sunlight, the Sun Pokemon didn't have to wait a turn to charge up sunlight. The six wings glowed, the four short legs pointed towards its center, a bright ball of solar energy was formed, and Samurott's fate was sealed. The Formidable Pokemon flew back several feet, felled a tree, and slumped to the ground, fainted.

"Samurott!" I rushed over to its side, and screamed on the inside out of frustration at myself. How could I have allowed that to happen? After returning it to its home, I put up my last-ditch effort. "Lampent, Shadow Ball!" It was aimed for Volcarona, but the giant bug dodged out of the way, revealing Stoutland right behind it. No effect.

The big dog remained as stoic as it had been before, ruffled its fur, then barked twice loudly. "Stoutland, Crunch!" Lampent, with nowhere to hide, was quickly dispatched by the move, and fainted.

"..." It was over.

"Ryusei has no more usable Pokemon! Erica wins!" Mom declared.

"Wow, Erica! That was the best battling I've ever seen!" Lauren, finally out of her bad mood for good, was running towards her, Gothorita close behind.

Mom, also right on Lauren's heels, seconded, saying, "Yes, indeed! That was better than any of Ryusei's father's battling!"

8 feet away, I, eyes wide open with the shock of what had happened, sank to my knees, slightly unable to comprehend my defeat. "I... lost," I finally said. Mom looked over at me with concern, as I reiterated, "I lost." Nobody, myself included, expected what happened next. "Ha... Haha... Hahaha... Hahahahahaha!" I was laughing, tears streaking down my face. Lauren and Erica joined Mom in looking worried, and I continued laughing. "Hahahahahaha... Ahahahaha!" With difficulty, I stood up. "That was fun! I've never lost before!"

"'Fun'?" Lauren demanded incredulously. "You're crying. How was that fun? You are _so_ weird."

I felt right below my eye. "Huh. I'm crying. I lost, but at the same time, I'm feeling so happy right now!" I sniffed in an attempt to stop my tears, and walked over to the others. "Thank you for a wonderful battle, future Mrs. Riley!" I said, shaking her hand. "I was partly challenging you to see whether you deserved my best friend, but you taught me something else. Granted, I'm not quite sure what that was, but you helped me out a lot. Thank you."

Erica was close to tears, too, by the end of my mini-speech. "Oh, thank you!" she reciprocated, hugging me close. "That means a lot, really." When she released me, she ruffled my dark green hair affectionately.

After that, we went back inside the house to wait for my grandmother to return.

Five hours later, at about 7, she did. I had spent that time playing outside with my Pokemon, Lauren had been training with Gothorita, finally inspired to be a trainer, and Mom and Erica had been talking about the wedding.

"I'm so sorry, Wendy... I can't believe I was so stupid!" I heard a familiar male voice say. I turned to see Riley and my grandmother walking towards the house, with Riley looking depressed and my grandmother trying to cheer him up, with her arm around his shoulders.

"Now, it's not your fault. How could you have possibly kept control in that particular situation? You haven't had very long to deal with this problem. You have to give yourself a little slack."

Riley was still upset. "True, but-"

Grandmother would not hear any more about it. "Now, stop it. I insist that you come over for dinner. That will help you feel better."

"... Okay..."

"Hi!" I called to them as they approached. "Grandma!" I ran towards them, my arms outstretched to hug her.

"Ryusei!" she said affectionately, returning the embrace. "My, you've grown!"

I blushed. "Well, that does happen when I've been away for three years." She tousled my hair lovingly, smiling at me. "So, can we have a battle?"

"Oh, Ryusei, it's late... Let's have it tomorrow, okay? Your grandmother isn't as young as she once was, baby," she apologized, her silver eyes glinting as they always did.

During all this, I hadn't noticed Riley's ashamed silence and shyness.

"Well, dinner won't get made out here! Ryusei, recall your Pokemon, then come inside," she instructed me as she led Riley into the house by the hand.

I recalled my Lampent into its Poke Ball before following them in. "So, what's for sup-" I began before I saw what was going on. Erica had fire in her eyes as she was beating on Riley's chest.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" she cried. "I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE TELLS YOU! WHAT YOU DID WAS NOT BAD, IT WAS UNCONTROLLABLE!"

Riley had immense sadness and hopelessness in the expression on his face as he replied, "But... I let it go. It went wild, and it nearly destroyed the shrine... What am I supposed to do when it gets out again? And don't tell me that it won't, because it will, and we both know it."

"What got out, now?" I asked, cutting in. "What's going on here, and who's telling Riley what things about what?"

Erica was blushing like mad again. "Uh-Umm..."

Riley spoke up, though. "I let a Pokemon get out of its Poke Ball, and it went crazy, nearly destroyed a quarter of the forest."

"Oh," was all I said. I knew something was up. Something was very, very wrong here. And I was going to figure out just what the hell it was.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER BUM BUM BUH~!**

**Yeah, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. However, I have several stories going on at the same time (MY FAULT), so it may take a while. SORRY!**


End file.
